GADGET
Created in response to the Tinkers' Union, the Gnomes Against the Disparagement of Gnomish Engineering and Technology is an organization dedicated to the advancement and promotion of gnomish engineering. Our Vision As a Gnomish organization endorsing the expansion of our technology, the Gnomes Against the Disparagement of Gnomish Engineering and Technology integrates a knowledge seeking atmosphere with an educational focus in the community. Not only do we strive to explore future technology, but we also seek to impart our knowledge upon society as a whole. History Nineteen years after the opening of the Dark Portal, the events of Second War had been pushed to the back of the minds of the gnomes. Talk had dwindled of the foolhardy goblin sappers throwing away their lives to defend the Horde. While all goblins reclaimed their neutrality, they still touted the superiority of goblin engineering over gnomish. Young Triz Fizzlewick came to the realization that the goblins had a unified force for their technological advancement via the Tinkers’ Union while the gnomes remained unorganized and lacking common goals. Gnomish advisors were skeptical of this young gnome and her claims that she would be able to establish such an organization. Most passed it off as delusions of grandeur, however one gnome was willing to listen. Tybis Brightspark, advisor to the Tinker’s Court and Triz’s father, supported his daughter’s vision of an organization dedicated to advancement of gnomish engineering. Rekindling those memories of the goblin’s actions during the Second War, Advisor Brightspark convinced the court of the necessity of such an organization. Commissioned by the High Tinker himself, Triz and her father began laying the foundation for what would become the Gnomes Against the Disparagement of Gnomish Engineering and Technology. Starting as a small organization, the popularity of G.A.D.G.E.T. began to rise within six years time. Great technological advancements were in the works, only to be set aside for more imminent matters. Deep within the depths of Azeroth, the trogg insurrection rose up against the gnomes. Word of the Plague of Undeath sweeping across Lordaeron and the beginnings of the Third War forced the gnomes to barricade themselves within the walls of their beloved city and fight their battles alone. However, the conflict proved too much for the gnomes; Gnomeregan was lost and along with it nearly eighty percent of the gnomish race, including Tybis Brightspark. Seeking refuge in Ironforge and dealing with the loss of their friends and home, many of the gnomes had long since forgotten G.A.D.G.E.T. and what the organization attempted to accomplish. The loss weighed heavily on Triz, causing her once steadfast resolve to falter. It was only after a chance meeting with an articulate mage named Salma Fizzbang that Triz realized the need now more than ever for a united force of gnomes. With the help of Director Fizzbang and a small group of allies, G.A.D.G.E.T. was formed once more, striving to secure a place for gnomish technology among the Alliance. The Founding of G.A.D.G.E.T. Vazario. Vazario Linkgrease. The name thundered in the Triz’s mind like the strident toll of the Darkshire clock tower. The little gnome had worked feverishly that night with books and papers strewn about her workshop. Firmly biting her lower lip, she scribbled away at a large sheet of parchment, crunching numbers and data. Working and reworking the intricacies that were to form her greatest gadget ever: a rabbit. ‘Perfect!’ she thought with child-like glee. Perfect indeed, for this was no ordinary mechanical rabbit. Even Triz herself had yet to comprehend just exactly what she had created. It all began with the events that had unfolded in Ratchet earlier that day. “The idea is quite simple really. A thorium core encases a series of small electrodes that fire simultaneously to produce perfect toast every time!” Triz nodded as she explained her latest masterpiece. Vazario smirked as he jerked his olive thumb toward the goblin behind him. “Tinkerwiz here created a model last year that perfectly poaches eggs at the same time.” “Yo.” Tinkerwiz said while tilting his head up in a half nod. Triz’s gaze narrowed as she shot a determined look back to Vazario. “Well how about a speech amplification output device?” “Did it.” “A fully edible boneless battle chicken?” “Done.” “A gnomish positioning system?” “Goblin positioning system.” “There’s got to be something you didn’t invent first!” Triz exclaimed while clenching her fists. Vazario and Tinkerwiz exchanged delighted grins as they looked back to the now fully enraged gnome. “Time is money, friend -- seems we have a bit more of both these days.” Triz simply sighed as she turned to leave. The laughter of the goblins flooded the observatory. It was only after her foot had left the entrance that a softly spoke snub could be heard. “Amateur.” ‘I’ll show them,’ she thought as she made the finishing tweaks to her schematic. Holding the paper before her, she beamed with pride. However, something wasn’t quite right. Frowning slightly, Triz folded the blueprints in her hands. What was it that the goblins had that the gnomes did not? Certainly time couldn’t be the key that held the gnomes back in the race for technology. There had to be something else; something bigger. “The Tinkers’ Union!” Triz exclaimed while looking up from her work. Of course. Was it that simple all along? The goblins had a unified force to promote engineering while the gnomish technological advances varied from workshop to workshop. If only the gnomes too could unite under a single banner. Triz pushed her schematic away for the remainder of that night as she began to work on an even grander creation; quite a different gadget. Code of Conduct Compassion As proud members of the gnomish race, we should treat everyone with the same respect that we would like ourselves. Be mindful of what you say, for you carry the reputation of G.A.D.G.E.T. with you each and every day. Any disturbances brought to the attention of the inspector will be dealt with quickly and appropriately. However, the occasional loudly muttered “unintentional” insult against goblin engineering while waiting for the boat at Ratchet will be overlooked. Charity Be not greedy or selfish to your fellow associates, with the knowledge that they may be able to return the favor. One day you may find yourself in need of an Inlaid Mithril Cylinder to complete a Gnomish Death Ray, and if you have been charitable to others they should reciprocate your generosity. Knowledge The pursuit of knowledge should always remain a top priority in everything you do. Knowledge is power, power is innovation, and innovation is what will keep us on top of the race for technology. As the old gnomish adage states: “To truly understand someone, you must walk a mile in their shoes. But it is far easier to create a flying machine so you can cover the distance more quickly.” Ranks Probo Fresh recruits of G.A.D.G.E.T. enter as a probationary member. These probos will be watched closely by the administration to make sure they understand and follow the rules and regulations of the guild. After a week’s time, probos will be promoted to full member status. Associate Once the probo completes the probationary period, they become an associate. As an associate, members have the ability to start the quests necessary to choose a department (see below for department information). Consultant These veterans of the guild are advisors to the administration and have the ability to admit new members into the ranks. Associates will be promoted to consultants following a series of job opportunities within their chosen department. Representative The chief officers of the guild are called representatives. This first level of the administration serves as the voice for the community as well as within the guild. They are mainly responsible for the administration of trials and quests to help members advance within the guild. Social Director The main advisor and co-head of the administrative department is the social director. He or she is responsible for the organization of events, both within G.A.D.G.E.T. and community wide. The social director acts as a liaison between the members of the guild and the administration. It is also his or her responsibility to assume a leadership role in the absence of the inspector. Inspector The overseer of the guild is referred to as the inspector. It is his or her responsibility to see to the well being of the guild and the individuals. The inspector will be in charge of any disputes or problems that may arise, as well as playing an active role in the progression of the guild and their goals. Departments There are three departments within the structure of G.A.D.G.E.T. that play very different, yet integral roles in the daily functioning of the guild. Each department is headed by a director in the administrative team. Supply and Distribution (S&D) ''' If not deep within the Train Depot, the members of S&D tend to be scattered across Azeroth in search of supplies for the engineers of G.A.D.G.E.T. to utilize -- be it raw materials such as ore and herbs for alchemical concoctions or refined trade goods such as mithril casings. S&D is concerned with the acquisition of goods and/or information for the advancement of gnomish engineering. S&D is also charged with the gathering of goblin intelligence for documentation through GR and experimentation by R&D. Their role can be that of distributor, often attracting the most skilled negotiators and tradesmen. '''Gnomish Resources (GR) Stationed in Gnomeregan’s Tinker’s Court, GR was originally created for record keeping purposes. In future years, GR has evolved to take a more advisory role. Attracting those who are more proficient with their words than an Arclight Spanner, philosophers were drawn to this department, bringing their own views on the union between the structure and function of a machine as well as that of the world. This is not to say that the main focus of GR is strictly philosophical; record keeping still plays a large role. Historians and legislators create the majority of GR documenting both past and currents events pertaining to gnomish culture and advancement. Research and Development (R&D) With the focus of G.A.D.G.E.T. on the advancement of gnomish engineering, R&D operated predominantly out of the Engineering Labs within Gnomeregan. Now populating Tinker Town and surrounding workshops, members of R&D are tinkerers that come from all walks of life. When presented with the same problem, the resourceful innovator would utilize their mastery of design to invent a brilliant contraption while the avant-garde technomancer could create a marriage between machine and magic. The eccentric sapper would certainly have a say in the solution as well, often involving copious amounts of gunpowder. Category:Alliance Guild